Obsession
by Labores Solis
Summary: Slowly and surely it started to become an obsession for the both of them. Neither wanting to stop…but one did when caught. One-Shot: Jasper/Alice; AU; All Human


_**Lunar's Note:**_ This is just a one-shot of what I think the meeting of both Alice and Jasper happened in an alternate universe. They are all humans. The first part is told in the point of view of Jasper while the second part is told in the point of view of Alice (but does not go back into the first part at all unless some content is referred) while the third part is in no one's point of view.

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Obsession:**_ Slowly and surely it started to become an obsession for the both of them. Neither wanting to stop…but one did when caught. One-Shot: Jasper/Alice; AU; All Human

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Obsession**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
One-Shot: Obsession  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jasper POV  
Sophomore in School (Age: 16)**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student of ours, Ms. Alice Brandon." The eerie voice of my English teacher strolled out.

I didn't really pay much attention after that, although I knew instantly that my two friends Edward and Emmett were probably checking the new girl out. I rolled my eyes, as I saw at the corner of my eyes that, that was what they were actually doing.

I snapped out of my daze as I heard my teacher call my name, "Yes?" I answered my teacher. As usual, I knew my teacher rolled her eyes at me for not paying attention…_as usual_.

"Raise your hand so Ms. Brandon knows who to sit next to," As my teacher requested, I complied with her request, raising my hand.

I could tell that the new student sat next to me, as a fragrance of daises came around me. I rolled my eyes as I lowered my hand, probably some new preppy kid, I thought.

"Oh, and by the way Mr. Hale?" My teacher called me again. I groaned, what the heck did I do this time?

"Yes?" A bit of an attitude was coming up, but I honestly didn't care.

"Next time pay attention or you'll be sent straight to the principal's office." I groaned and banged my head on the desk.

Not too long after, we had group assignments with the person on the right of us. Unfortunately for me, that meant I had to work with the new girl.

"So what should we do our project on?" I almost gasped out loud; as a voice of an angel came beside me. I turned slightly to my right and I could instantly tell why my friends were checking the new girl out. She looked like an actual angel with her spiky black hair and her hazel eyes and for some reason she reminded me of an energetic pixie.

I knew right there and then I was in love; no matter what my friends thought.

* * *

From there on then, after the first day that the new girl, Alice (I believe her name was) came, her popularity instantly sky rocketed to being the most popular girl in school.

Right now, I was currently taking pictures of the local park. What? My hobby was taking pictures, its fun and relaxing for me.

As I ready to aim my camera onto the marvelous lake near by me, I spotted a certain pixie-like girl talking with a couple of her friends. I quickly turned my camera away from her, knowing I would end up spying on them.

Suddenly I stopped. I laughed to myself, causing a nearby elderly couple to look at me weirdly, as I laughed some more.

Who was I to not spy? So that's what I did: I spied or tried to do anyway.

As I allowed my camera to zoom out, I noticed that Alice had a camera around her neck.

I smiled to myself, something that we both shared an interest in.

I zoomed back in and took many pictures of Alice and her friends but mostly of Alice.

To me, it honestly felt like she was my own personal drug and I needed to use…or more like see her every day of my life to actually breath and stay alive.

What I didn't even realize at that moment, was that I was starting to become obsessed with Alice Brandon. Taking her pictures every chance I got; following her everywhere that I could, hiding in places that she would not see me.

She was my own little _obsession._

* * *

**Alice POV  
Hanging Out With Friends (Age: 17)**

It literally has been a year since my family and I moved to town. Right now, I was hanging out with my friends; we were all shopping but decided on taking a break…unfortunately. I reluctantly agreed on the break, just wanting to use my credit card more and more by going shopping some more.

As usually, I have my camera around my neck, taking pictures of anything interesting. I took pictures of our food, of my friends acting like fools, okay…so stuff that looked interesting to me.

I took my camera and started to look around the street wondering if there was anything that was worth taking pictures of and as usual there was.

I quickly allowed my camera to zoom out to its full max and saw that walking on the other side of the street in the opposite direction was Jasper Hale, _my crush_.

Okay, confession time, I've been crushing on him big since I first met him.

I've daydreamed a whole lot about him; about his eyes; the way he talks…I should really stop there, as other things I daydream about him is really inappropriate, that not even my mother knows! Of course my friends know, since I know they wouldn't hold it against me; as all the girls in our school usually daydream about one of the most popular guys in our school.

I quietly took several to maybe ten pictures of Jasper. From the way he walked to the many surroundings around him. I then noticed the camera around his neck as well.

Oh! Something we have in common, I knew this was something to share with my friends later or maybe with our kids if we ever got married…who am I kidding? He probably doesn't even realize I exist even though I am the most popular girl in school.

* * *

Ever since that one day, I've been trying to make a collage of the many photos that I have of Jasper. Maybe, I could surprise him with it. Who knows?

Maybe, just maybe he'll love it and ask me to be his girlfriend! Who knows?

As I cut and pasted a photo of Jasper just walking, I wondered if I was taking this too far.

Was I really going to end up with Jasper later in the future?

Would he actually have any feelings for me?

I can never answer those questions even if I wanted to.

It was just two questions that seem impossible to answer.

Honestly, the questions just made me think of a black hole leading you to an alternated universe.

I sighed, as I put down a photo, rolling my eyes then banging my head onto an empty space of my desk.

"Why am I thinking about this?" And than I realized, I knew why, I knew the answer to my question.

I was allowing myself to become obsessed with Jasper Hale.

It was like, he was my own _obsession_.

* * *

**No One's POV  
At the Park**

Jasper smiled to himself, as he saw Alice sitting on one of the many benches in the park, getting her camera ready. He probably took five pictures of her getting her camera ready.

As she stood up, near the bench to start taking pictures, she caught his gaze and the camera in his hands. He laughed to himself, wondering what would happen as he took pictures of her shocked face and of her reaction.

What Jasper did not expect was Alice grabbing her stuff and running out of the park as if a torpedo was after her. Nor could he explain exactly why he did not go after her to see what was wrong.

But all he knew, that was the last day everyone saw her in town. It was like she vanished from thin air, as her friends could not reach her cell, her email or her anything. What he did know that his obsession with Alice had slowly but surely ended.

-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, I know suck-y type ending but that's all I could think of! But it was worth it right? I do hope you all enjoyed reading this one-shot of Jasper/Alice. It's my second Twilight fic to boot! So please do be nice when reviewing! (: And that's about it.


End file.
